Kurt's Snowmageddon
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Even though there's no class, Kurt is still stuck studying during Snowmageddon 2011. Only one thing can make it bearable. First ever Glee fic, you have been warned.


Title: Kurt's Snowmageddon  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it's probably not mine.

A/N: This is my first-ever Glee fic! So, be nice.

oO0Oo

The news was calling it 'Snowmageddon 2011' and, judging by the continuously falling snow, they were right. There must have already been 6 inches and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Kurt closed his history book with a sigh. Although classes had been cancelled that day, all the Dalton boys were still expected to study. Most of his classmates had ignored the instructions and were spending the day doing whatever they wanted.

But, because the schoolwork here was harder than it had been at McKinley, Kurt needed the day off to get in the extra studying.

There was a loud crashing noise from the hallway but no one in the library even batted an eyelash. "I'm okay!" someone called, their voice muffled by the doors. Kurt shook his head lightly. When Blaine, Wes, and David had told him about Dalton, it had seemed like a calm and welcoming place.

Yes, it was very welcoming, but it was anything but calm. Even the library seemed a little louder than it should be. So Kurt gathered all his books up and started on the dreaded journey back to his room. At least there he could listen to his iPod.

Because the snow was so deep, it took Kurt longer than it normally would to get back to the dorm rooms. On the other hand, it also meant that his roommate wouldn't attempt to get back to the room until later that night. He had the space all to himself.

Kurt turned his iPod on, smiling as Idina Menzel's voice came through the speakers to sing _I'm Not That Girl_, and tried to read about US in the 1880's.

oO0Oo

A few hours later, he was almost done with the reading and had planned on starting on his English paper that was due in a few weeks. Just as he had thought, the dorms were virtually empty with only a few boys - mostly Warblers - stopping by to comment on his music choice.

The current song ended just has he finished reading and closed the book. His back was aching from sitting still for so long and Kurt decided to go for a short walk to stretch his muscles. Before leaving the room, he made sure to fix his hair - he'd been playing with it unconsciously while reading.

He didn't expect to see anyone as it was almost dinner time.

But, as Kurt was walking past the front doors, he saw someone trudging to the dorm room huddled in a coat that didn't look warm enough. "What do you think you're doing?" he reprimanded, opening the door to let the snow covered boy in.

He was then struck speechless when he realized who it was. "I was trying to find you," Blaine said, unwrapping the scarf that had covered the majority of his face. "Some of the Warblers said that you were studying like a maniac. I wanted to make sure you got something to eat."

Kurt looked down as Blaine pulled out a small, plastic container. Inside was a slice of lasagna and some garlic bread. "Uh…thanks," he said, taking the still warm food. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt back to the dorm.

_When I Get You Alone_ was playing through the speakers as they walked in and Kurt quickly turned it off, slightly embarrassed that he had let it play while he was gone. He kept his back to the other boy as he searched for a fork - his roommate always seemed to be eating.

"What are you going to write about?"

Kurt spun around and saw Blaine looking down at the beginning of his English paper. "The symbolism of her outfits," he answered, slightly proud of his topic choice - all the other boys seemed to be doing easier theses.

"Of course you would," Blaine said with a playful smile that made Kurt's heart beat a little faster. "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

Kurt shook his head and opened the container again. "I was working on history," he admitted, scowling lightly at his still slightly sore back. He started to eat the lasagna as he walked toward his desk and Blaine. "I'm having a hard time remembering some of the different dates."

Blaine looked at him with his warm, hazel eyes as he smiled a little bigger. "Do you want some help?"

"Please?" Kurt asked, trying to fight back his blush.

"Anything for you," Blaine said playfully before taking the book to sit on Kurt's bed. For the next couple of hours, Blaine helped Kurt with dates and even started on the paper.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Kurt asked Blaine as the other boy headed toward the door. It was getting late and the snow seemed to be falling harder than before. If he didn't leave now, he might not be able to get back to his own dorm.

The brunet turned around when he reached the door. "Just seeing you smile is thanks enough for me," he answered but then grimaced. "Wow, that sounded really cheesy." Kurt couldn't help but laugh and nodded. "But, seriously, you don't need to thank me. I don't like seeing you hiding away studying. Come out and play every once and a while, alright?"

Kurt nodded, blushing once again as a slightly dirty thought raced through his head. "I'll see you later, Blaine," he said with a smile. The other boy waved and closed the door behind him, leaving Kurt to his daydreams.

oO0Oo

"Come out and play," Wes mocked as Blaine walked past his door. He just barely ducked when the other boy tried hitting him with a blush of embarrassment. "We know what you really meant."

Blaine tried to deny the statement but David just agreed with his friend from his bed. "He wants Kurt to come out and play with _him_." The two boys burst out laughing but tried to run away from Blaine when he started to chase after them, threatening to drag them outside in the snow.


End file.
